


Beauty and the Forest Prince

by Ry_Sabir



Category: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ry_Sabir/pseuds/Ry_Sabir
Summary: Birthday ficlet for Strongheartmaid! Featuring Ian and Gwen. :) Happy Birthday!
Relationships: Gwenevere/Ian (Jewel Riders)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Beauty and the Forest Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrongheartMaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/gifts).



Ian growled as Gwen pulled the thorn from his paw. "That hurts!"

Gwen made a small sound of annoyance in her throat as she began cleaning the wound with a gentle light from her Sun Stone. "If you'd stop moving around, this wouldn't hurt so much!"

Ian pulled his paw away from Gwen. "This never would have happened if you hadn't fallen down that ravine."

Gwen sniffed and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, and who frightened me into falling down said ravine?"

Ian had the good sense to look sheepish, and gingerly placed his paw back into Gwen's hand, where she went back to work closing up the ragged gash with a thin cord of light she extruded from the Sun Stone's magic.

"This will sting, but it'll stop the wound from getting infected. And it will heal faster," she said. Ian grimaced as she began lacing the cut closed, but to his credit he didn't yell again.

As Gwen closed the final loop, she added a small pulse of magic to dull the pain. Ian visibly relaxed. "I'm sorry, by the way," Ian whispered. "For scaring you."

Gwen looked up from her task. "For what it's worth, after I saw the Faery Wraiths, I understand why you don't want humans trampling through your forest. But as the Princess of Avalon, I can help you. You don't have to stay a bea-" she began before Ian cut her off."

"Being a beast is my punishment, a sentence meted out by a Wizard many years ago. I may never be human again, and I've learned to accept that," Ian said as he laid back on the bed of moss in the hollow hill that served as his home.

Gwen shook her head as she thought of all the books in her mother's library on magic. "Curses are meant to be broken. It just takes knowing the countercurse, or the stipulations of the enchantment."

Ian chuckled. "For a witch or fairy's curse, perhaps. But a Wizard? That's a different matter."


End file.
